


Lovin’ You Is Fun

by wayward_sherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is actually a really good driver, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Dean Winchester is a swiftie, Driving, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Just a ton of fluff, M/M, im not really sure how to tag this honestly, not sure where this fits in for canon but we’re going to pretend, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_sherlock/pseuds/wayward_sherlock
Summary: Dean teaches Cas how to drive, except it’s really fluffy and cute and AHH
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Lovin’ You Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/gifts).



> for IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt: please enjoy! don’t stress :))
> 
> the title is an Easton Corbin song that I think y’all should listen to while reading this (it IS country, please don’t judge me:D)

“Dean, I would like to learn how to drive.”

Dean started, because Cas hadn’t been behind him a minute ago when he had opened his laptop, but now there he was, and he was demanding that Dean teach him how to drive.

Okay, maybe Cas wasn’t _demanding_ , and maybe he didn’t necessarily want _Dean_ to teach him how to drive, but that’s what it felt like to Dean.

Sort of.

“Uh, okay?” Dean said, treading carefully, because while Cas may be a little powered down right now, Dean wouldn’t put it past him to asphyxiate Dean with a pillow or something if Cas didn’t like his answer.

Cas loved being bossy, and Dean didn’t mind it one bit. (It was pretty cute, if Dean was being honest.)

“And I would like you to teach me,” Cas continued sweetly, and now Dean turned around to look at him, because that was so unlike the smart, independent Cas that he loved that it was suspicious. 

“Yeahhhh, okay, I mean, we can get one of the cars in the garage and I’ll teach you. We’ll go driving around-“

Cas smiled apologetically, like he was about to ask Dean to eat a slug or something (and not feel guilty about it). “I would prefer to learn in the Impala.”

Whoa whoa _whoa_. Dean may be willing to give Cas the world, but _that_ was crossing the line.

“Yeah, no,” Dean said, shutting his laptop and getting up out of the chair he had been sitting in. He was a mere foot away from Cas, but it felt like more. “I’m the only one that drives Baby, and I’m not gonna let you drive her when you’re first learning, she deserves better. What if you crash her or something? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Cas looked down, toeing the floor with his dress shoe. “Okay, Dean,” he said quietly, and his voice was so sad and mournful that Dean’s heart broke a little bit. 

Dean sighed, and crossed the distance between them with his arms out. He folded Cas into a hug. “Fine, fine, just don’t act all hurt and gloomy, you’re making me sad.” 

Cas smiled against Dean’s chest, breathing in his scent. After a minute of letting himself be hugged by the same hunter that had refused to show affection _for years_ , he pulled away. “I knew that would work,” Cas said brightly, and Dean’s jaw unhinged a little bit. “Also, your logic is off, because you let Sam drive.”

Dean stuttered a little bit, his brain short-circuiting from the emotional whiplash Cas just given him before he mumbled, “You’re...off.” He sighed again and ran a hand over his face, because Cas had him pinned and Dean was a sucker for those baby blues. 

Cas had started to walk towards the garage, all victorious and proud of himself, when Dean added, “And I let Sam drive _on occasion_!”

Cas smirked and Dean thought he heard a chuckle from down the hallway.

~🧥~

“So basically right pedal is go, left pedal is stop, and you turn the steering wheel...you turn the steering wheel when you want to turn, Cas! Not when the road is straight!”

“Dean, the steering wheel is moving on its own! I’m not even touching it!”

“Well, you have to touch it so we don’t spin out of control!”

The Impala promptly swerved a little bit as Dean reached over to straighten the steering wheel.

Dean put the Impala in park and leaned back against the seat, running a hand through his hair. “This is not going as well as I thought it would,” Dean said under his breath.

Cas sighed audibly. “Perhaps I should just allow you to drive us home,” he said, his voice sad. 

Dean shook his head and turned to Cas with a new determination in his eyes. “No, we came this far, I’m not giving up on you, and you are not giving up on you either.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, even though that wasn’t the best move, considering Cas would probably need to use both hands to steer. “Just...start slow, and I’ll try to help you as much as I can, okay?”

Cas took a deep breath, nodding as he squeezed Dean’s hand. “Okay,” he said, releasing Dean’s hand to grip the steering wheel. 

“Hands at ten and two, now just press gently on the gas-“ the car put on a sudden burst of speed, and both of them jerked backwards against the seat “-I said gently!”

“Sorry,” Cas said, and he eased his foot off the gas pedal. 

“There we go, nice and easy, sweetheart. Good job,” Dean encouraged him, and Cas smiled.

The road stretched on long before them, and long behind them, trees creating a canopy that blocked all but small patches of afternoon light. The sun shone on Cas’ skin, and it made his eyes and smile sparkle in a way that had Dean watching him more than he was watching what Cas was doing (and the road, for that matter).

Once he was confident that Cas wouldn’t send them careening off the road and into one of the large cedar trees, Dean relaxed and put a cassette tape in the player.

As the opening notes to _Ramble On_ played out, Dean rolled down his window and stuck his hand out of it, weaving his fingers through the wind. Cas glanced over at him and beamed as Dean sang along to the song.

~🧥~

Somehow, as indigo started bleeding into the sky, Dean ended up laying down in the front seat with his head on Cas’ lap, staring up at the angel’s face as he drove.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Dean said, reaching up to trace Cas’ jawline with his pointer finger. 

Cas laughed, and glanced down at Dean for long enough for Dean to see the adoration in his eyes before he looked back up to the road. “Not as beautiful as you are,” he said, and Dean blushed.

“That’s not-“

“Don’t ruin the moment with low self esteem, Dean,” Cas interrupted, pressing a kiss to his pointer and middle fingers and then pressing them to Dean’s lips.

Dean hummed, whether it was in content or in protest, neither was really sure, but soon enough, his eyes were closed and his head was rocking side to side with every bump that Baby went over.

Cas smiled wistfully, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of Dean sleeping so peacefully in his lap. He wasn’t used to seeing Dean so relaxed, but it was one of the moments that Cas wished could last forever.

He hummed along to the radio as he drove effortlessly to nowhere in particular.

~🧥~

Dean woke up to Cas threading his fingers through his hair, and Dean smiled. 

“Good morning, honey,” Cas said, his fingers wandering down the side of Dean’s face before finding their way back into his hair.

“Mornin’,” Dean said, and he shimmied a little bit to stretch. Then he stopped mid-wiggle. “Wait, morning?” 

Cas hummed. “It is currently one a.m., you slept for about eight hours.”

Dean tilted his head. “You’ve been driving around for eight hours?”

Cas chuckled. “Indeed,” he said, then he looked around and his eyes widened a little bit. “I, um-we may have a small problem.”

Dean sat up, and Cas whimpered a little at the loss of contact, but if there was a problem, Dean needed to fix it. The night had been too precious for them to be ambushed by something supernatural.

“What is it?” Dean whipped his head around, but all he could see outside the windows was pitch black and the two cylinders of light in front reaching out into the dark.

Cas laughed dryly. “Well, you see-“

“Spit it out, Cas,” Dean said, increasingly on guard.

“Well, you see, when one drives for eight hours, they tend to get a little tired of driving up and down the same road over and over and over again.”

Dean looked at Cas, his confusion written on his face. Cas sighed, and looked pointedly out the windshield. “I may or may not know exactly where we are.”

Dean stared at Cas for a couple heartbeats, watching as Cas’ eyes bounced back and forth from Dean’s face to the road like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to look at Dean or not.

Then Dean threw his head back and laughed, a full body laugh in which he had to hold onto the back of the seat to keep from toppling backwards.

“C-Cas, that’s fine! God, you scared me, I thought we were under attack or something.” Dean laughed a little bit longer, and wiped a tear from his eye. “Alright, well, we’ll just keep driving until we find a motel to stay in for the night. Then we’ll figure out where we are tomorrow.”

Dean was still chuckling when he realized Cas had turned and was looking at him seriously. Dean froze, and looked behind him for something out the window, because surely Cas was staring at something over his shoulder. 

But when he turned back around, intense blue eyes were still boring into him. “Uh, Cas? You okay there, buddy?”

“I love you.”

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Dean was expecting. He didn’t quite know how to react, so he looked out his window and asked quietly to the darkness outside, “Do you need me to drive?”

Cas shook his head, and Dean reached over to grab his hand, turning away from the cold that was radiating off the window.

Then Dean realized something. “Hey, how did you drive for eight hours without waking me up by swerving or crashing or whatever?”

Cas blushed. “Driving is the same in execution as it is in theory.”

Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow.

“I already knew how to drive, I had read about it and put it to practice whenever you went out. I just figured you would take pride in knowing that you taught me.”

Dean chuckled. “So this whole thing was a ruse to get me alone? You coulda just asked me on a date, you know.”

Cas flushed and looked at their interlocked fingers before turning his eyes back to the road. “I was unsure of what you would like to do. I know we have been manifesting our romantic feelings for each other through displays of affection, but I was-“

“Cas?”

Cas glanced at Dean. “Yes?”

Dean shook his head and ran a thumb over Cas’ knuckles before leaning onto his shoulder. “Stop talking.”

~🧥~

“ _It’s a love story, baby just say yes_ ,” Dean sang as he dropped his duffel bag on the lime green couch that had some questionable stains. 

Cas sighed. “Can you please stop singing that song?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s been stuck in my head since the lobby and it will be stuck in my head until I hear another song.” 

“What if I played a song on your phone?” Cas asked, looking thoughtful.

Dean shrugged, handed his phone over, and strutted into the bathroom, drumming his fingers on his leg and bobbing his head.

When he came out, Cas was humming quietly to the song playing. He looked up when he felt Dean near him, and Dean turned the volume up.

“... _And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear. Have I known you twenty seconds? Or twenty years_?”

Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, interlocking his fingers behind Cas’ head.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and beamed at Dean. “I knew you would like this song.”

“Taylor is the best non-rock music ever,” Dean declared, and Cas laughed, gums showing as the sides of his eyes turned up.

They swayed together to music until Dean yawned right in Cas’ face and Cas gagged (jokingly or not, neither of them knew).

Dean meant to laugh, but it came out as another yawn.

“Time for you to get some sleep, _il mio amore_.” Cas said, and he helped Dean into bed. 

Dean made grabby hands at Cas when he tried to pull away. Cas rolled his eyes and clambered into the bed. Dean snuggled in next to him and Cas put his arm around Dean.

Dean’s breathing was just starting to even out when he whispered, “Hey, Cas?”

Cas hummed in response, and Dean could feel the vibrations through Cas’ chest.

“I love you, too,” Dean mumbled, his eyes barely open.

Cas laughed quietly. He wiggled around until he was able to kiss Dean gently on the forehead, then on the nose, then on the lips. “I know.”

“Did you just Han Solo me?” Dean asked quietly but still defiantly, already fading into unconsciousness.

Cas chuckled. “I love you, too. There, are you happy?”

Dean made a small sound of contentment as he wiggled in closer to Cas’ body heat.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas said, and he pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“G’night, Cas,” is what Dean meant to say, but his lips could barely move anymore as he drifted off into sleep.

_Best date ever._

**Author's Note:**

> yup that’s it. I’m a sucker for Swiftie!Dean and cuddling. lots of cuddling.
> 
> let me know if you have a prompt you want me to write!! :)


End file.
